


阴阳先生番外二·吃了我的小蛋糕就是我的人了

by FaustCrimson



Series: 阴阳先生 [3]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: *《阴阳先生》番外，可独立阅读警告：一个糅杂了“青梅竹马”“健忘”“下药”“自恋”等一系列狗血元素的狗血故事上一个找王俊凯取经的小波的确成功处到了对象过程虽然坎坷，但结局是好的平安夜&圣诞节快乐。
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Series: 阴阳先生 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589398
Kudos: 4





	阴阳先生番外二·吃了我的小蛋糕就是我的人了

01.

邬童始终不能理解尹柯。

——那么漂亮的一个小笼包，为什么会喜欢又丑又恶心的虫子！

——那么好看一个小漂亮，怎么会对他的脸无动于衷！

他难道不是金主圈最帅的那个吗！

王俊凯：“呵呵。”

“你呵呵什么啊王俊凯！”邬童恼羞成怒。王俊凯从小就是邬童妈口中“别人家的孩子”，导致他一直都和这个表哥不太合得来。此番拉下脸皮请人出来吃饭，也是为了取取经。

毕竟他这个表哥白瞎一副好皮相，母胎solo二十几年，连逗路边流浪猫都不一定能摸到人家小母猫的爪子。邬童甚至觉得自己在追到尹柯前王俊凯都不一定能处到对象。谁曾想这王八蛋暗地里使劲，不仅在今年一口气开了窍脱了单甚至还结了婚，可让邬童好生嫉妒了一番。

更别提这结婚对象长得也还可以，虽然不及他家柯柯，但也算不错了。

王俊凯：“呵呵。”

呵呵你大爷的，老子一拳一个呵呵怪。

“你别呵呵了！喝着我几十万一瓶的红酒，给点建设性意见啊。尹柯老对我这么不冷不热的该怎么办啊。”邬童急了，又不敢当面和人吵起来，他还指望着王俊凯的策略和尹柯处对象呢。

“我可没法子给你。”王俊凯懒洋洋地说道，“我和易易可是天造地设一见钟情缘分天注定，可不需要弯弯绕绕的手段，一个眼神就够了。”

邬童开始认真思考向王俊凯求助的意义，一晚上光听嘲讽了，什么建议都没得到。他一把夺过红酒瓶下了逐客令：“你滚吧。”

王俊凯归心似箭，大冬天早就想回家抱着老婆亲亲热热，要不是碍于亲戚关系，他才不想和邬童大眼瞪小眼呢。

“不过要我说，你那么有钱，干脆直接砸钱先包了他呗，有句话叫什么来着，‘包养出真爱’。想看哪种类型的总裁文，回头让我助理小马发你。”

“呸，靠钱买来的爱情还是爱情吗！”邬童对王俊凯唯一建议表达了强烈的不屑和唾弃。

王俊凯耸了耸肩膀，心说当时他和自家易易结缘，也是因为“有钱”。易易不是说了么，他俩开始本无缘全靠他有钱。由此可见，霸总可以不帅但不可以没有钱。有钱又有颜何愁没有故事发生呢！

不过既然邬童不识趣，他也懒得多说，拎上外套准备回家，走之前仍不忘给自家小道长拓展一下业务，于是熟门熟路地从皮夹里掏出小道长的名片塞到了邬童手中：“要不你去我家易易的道观烧个香，他家道观很灵验的，口碑有保证。”

“滚滚滚，再啰嗦连亲戚都不用做了。”嘴上虽是这么说，可邬童还是把那张名片小心揣进了口袋里。

王俊凯走后他坐在原地一个人喝闷酒，不由自主地又从口袋里掏出了那张名片。

往昔观/易烊千玺 道长

联系电话：123434343

业务范围：捉妖、驱鬼、风水、法事、算卦、符水、跳大神

邬童：“……”

他忽然有了一个大胆的想法。

02.

易烊千玺纳闷地看向面前正襟危坐的家伙，缓缓开口问道：“你……再说一遍？”

“我说，我要买爱情符水。”邬童不厌其烦地说道，“就是那种，喝一口就爱上我的爱情符水。”

易烊千玺：“……来弟弟，我们先从头理一下逻辑。”

邬童对易烊千玺强行喊他“弟弟”表示非常不满，奈何有求于人，只能点头应了：“理吧。”

“你喜欢尹柯是吧？”

“那还用说。”

“你不想靠钱买来和尹柯的爱情是吧？”

“当然啊！”邬童颇有些不耐烦。

易烊千玺一副看傻子的表情：“你既不想霸王硬上弓获得爱情，那买爱情符水做什么啊？”

“给尹柯下药啊。”邬童理直气壮地说道，“尹柯肯定是喜欢我的，只是傲娇而已。我和他只差临门一脚了！”

“……说来听听。”易烊千玺洗耳恭听，心想这孩子真是脑补狂魔，八字还没一撇的事就搞得如此郑重。

“害，这有什么好说的。”邬童翻了个白眼，“我俩在酒会上一见钟情。当时我不小心把酒洒在了他的西服上，他都没生我气，还对我笑。你说这不是喜欢是什么？”

“你确定他不是想揍你吗？”易烊千玺以穷孩子在娱乐圈艰苦打拼的视角换位思考，要是有这么一个莽撞小子弄脏了自己找品牌方借来的超级贵的西服，他绝对是皮笑肉不笑准备打人——当然打之前先弄清楚此人的身份背景。

“怎么可能，柯柯不会揍人。”邬童信誓旦旦地说道，兀自沉浸在自以为的甜蜜中，“后来我到片场找他道歉，他都没轰我走，只是躲着不见我，让助理委婉地告诉我影响不好。你说，他如果不是为了我着想，怎么可能这么苦口婆心。”

“也许他真的不想和你有牵扯。”

“他虽然老不见我面，但一直会收我的花和礼物。听别人说，他一向不收礼的。”

“可能他迫于你背后的金钱压力。”

易烊千玺见招拆招，硬是把邬童的每一桩“情定三生”事件解释得振振有词，叫人挑不出错，要不是邬童意志坚定，恐怕已经开始动摇了。

“你怎么那么多废话呢，快点把符水卖给我。”邬童说一条被驳一条，霸总的脾气眼看到了暴走的边缘。

“我不卖。”小易道长一口回绝。虽然他现在已经不仰仗功德续命了，但这种损人的事情还是不能做，宁拆一座庙不毁一桩婚啊。

“为什么！多少钱你都可以说！”

“这不是钱的问题。”

“十万。”

“我说了，这不是钱的问题。我不能给你这药做一些违法犯罪的事情。”

“哪里违法犯罪了，我和柯柯是两情相悦。五十万！”

“我说了，这不是钱的问题。”易烊千玺艰难地继续拒绝。

“一百万。”

“……”

“三百万。你今天不答应我，我天天来你家找你，烦也烦死你。”邬童信誓旦旦道，“我和柯柯只差这临门一脚了。玺子哥，求求了！”

“……Fine.”

也不知是不是邬童那副痴缠的模样让易烊千玺想起了被王俊凯支配的恐惧，小道长最终还是答应了，硬着头皮调配了一瓶30ml的玩意儿，珍之重之地交到了邬童手里。

“尹柯喝下后就会对你动心三天。三天后失效，一次只能10ml，一周不能超过三次。”易烊千玺慎重嘱咐道，“你可别一下子就给人灌完30ml啊。”

“知道了知道了。”邬童小心翼翼捧着那只盛满了不知名液体的水瓶，暗自嘀咕三百万就换来了这么一瓶玩意儿，要是不管用，他非得上12315投诉去。

他带着所谓的“爱情符水”兴高采烈出了门，心头已然有了一个万全的计划。

晚归的王俊凯正巧撞上邬童离去的背影，先亲了一口等在门口的易烊千玺，然后问道：“那傻小子真来找你了？”

“你还说呢！都是你干的好事。”易烊千玺瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓地说道，“这得折多少功德啊。”

“别生气啊易易，我这不是好心嘛。这样，过两天咱们再捐几所希望小学，一定把你亏损的功德攒回来。”

03.

面粉、鸡蛋、酵母，还有价值三百万、每1ml就值十万的“爱情符水”。邬童看着料理台上一应俱全的食材深吸了口气，开始制作小蛋糕。

他打小就有一手做小蛋糕的绝活。那会儿几个大家族的孩子混在一起玩，他靠小蛋糕一举打败王俊凯，收获了一堆豆丁跟班，成功卫冕孩子王。虽然没过多久“王位”又被王俊凯夺了去，但孩子王就是孩子王，哪怕被拉下台了也还是孩子王。

邬童心情甚好地搅动着面糊，依稀回忆起儿时的一些桥段。他的蛋糕做得又精巧又好吃，上面还有各种花样，不管是奥特曼还是猪猪侠都惟妙惟肖，绝对是那个年龄的巅峰之作，收获了不少死忠粉。

其中有个小胖墩，脸白白净净的，对他特别“忠心”，不管王俊凯怎么“威胁”都不肯离开他，可把他给感动的，连蜘蛛侠都给人画了，就是后来好像出国了，那人叫什么来着……

邬童摇了摇头，把过去的事情都抛在了脑后，一点点雕琢起蛋糕上的花样。尹柯喜欢虫子，不知道是不是《夏洛特的网》看多了，还是每个男孩心目中都有一个成为超级英雄的梦想——尹柯可能是想成为蜘蛛侠，他尤其喜欢小蜘蛛。

为爱走钢丝的邬总早就差人把尹柯的喜好摸了个七七八八，硬着头皮逼着自己成了一个虫学家，一边忍着狂掉不止的san值，一边克制着手部的颤抖在蛋糕上画下一个个在他看来并不可爱但尹柯或许会觉得很可爱的小蜘蛛。

邬童超级怕虫子，尤其是多条腿的昆虫。儿时最高纪录是在碰到一条多足毛毛虫后，尖叫声响彻整个富豪别墅区。

他厌恶害怕虫子几乎到了极致，到底有多怕呢？

是在遇到尹柯之前宁可和王俊凯一块打一辈子光棍的那种害怕。

——可现在不会了。

邬童放下裱花的奶油深吸了口气，看着面前一枚枚精巧的小蛋糕和栩栩如生的虫子们，觉得自己可能需要吸氧。

第二天，正在片场休息的尹柯收到了一盒来自邬童的小蛋糕快递。他掀开盖子一看，面上不动神色，眼睛突然亮了起来。

尹柯喜欢邬童，喜欢到愿意从国外跑回来签约出道，只为了能从另一个领域接近资本圈、离邬童更近一点点。但他性子内向，从来不爱与人说道，所以这是只有胖虎老师知道的秘密。 

胖虎老师一见送来的东西便心叫不好。尹柯出道以来，他替人回绝了多少礼物，愣是没有回绝过邬童的，可以说邬童的礼物向来都是原封不动地直达尹柯面前。

从前倒也不是没送过吃的，他也拦过几次，还算拦得住，然而今天送来的是尹柯心心念念的小蛋糕，仿佛还是手作制品，尹柯怎么可能把持得住。眼看新戏开拍在即，要是发胖了可怎么交代。

胖虎老师操碎了心，立即苦口婆心劝道：“人家的心意不能糟蹋，但你可别吃多了啊。你可是易胖体质，这玩意儿高热量高碳水，公司让我盯着你别吃多了。”

尹柯嘟起了嘴。公司管得严，对艺人的身材有着严格要求。他连轴转累得半死，这也不让吃，那也不让吃，好不容易有人送了他喜欢的虫虫小蛋糕却不让多吃。

这可是邬童送的呀，那家伙也就小时候做过小蛋糕拉拢人心。自他被爸妈带出国后，就再也没吃到邬童做的小蛋糕了。

“行啦行啦，我会上跑步机多跑一会儿的。”

眼瞧着尹柯气定神闲，打定主意要把这盒小蛋糕都吃了，胖虎老师便知道再也劝不住了，收拾收拾准备出门搬跑步机。

“那行，你先吃着，我去把跑步机给你搬来。”

胖虎老师走后，尹柯冷漠的脸上立刻扬起了笑意。他忍不住拍了个照，然后才拿起虫虫小蛋糕偷偷抿了口奶油，似乎在与儿时的记忆对比。

别看尹柯现在长手长脚宛若天人，他小时候是个害羞的小胖墩。邬童要竞争孩子王拉拢他时，他本懒得理会的，结果收获了邬童手作小蛋糕一枚。

——就是那一枚小蛋糕。

尹柯觉得自己对邬童魂牵梦萦好多年，都是因为那枚蛋糕。要是没有那枚小蛋糕，他也不至于跑回国来，也不用费尽周折只为拿到酒会名额，更不会被邬童泼了一身酒水。

都怪小蛋糕。

尹柯一小口一小口地吃着蛋糕，在心底偷着乐。可再怎么小口吃，蛋糕也很快吃完了。他看着空盒子撅了噘嘴，正好胖虎老师把跑步机搬来了。

“你这么吃完了？”胖虎老师震惊。那可是一盒六个手掌大的奶油小蛋糕啊！

“又没多少。”尹柯耸了耸肩，想了想还是没把照片发出来。他自觉地走上了跑步机，依恋不舍地回味小蛋糕甜蜜的滋味。

——邬童下回什么时候再给他送小蛋糕呢？

04.

易烊千玺是个奸商。

邬童握着已经倒空了的“爱情符水”，看向再次将自己拒之门外的胖虎老师，更加笃定了自己的结论。

他都送了三次小蛋糕了！也在药效时间内想尽办法接近尹柯，但尹柯还是一副不冷不热的样子，他还没走近呢又被保镖胖虎拦下了，可把邬童给气的。

明明吃了他的小蛋糕就应该是他的人了呀！

邬童很疑惑。他严谨地分析了一下：自己的蛋糕没有问题，尹柯也没有问题，有问题的一定是符水，于是决定上门找易烊千玺问个明白。

邬总说做就做，气势汹汹地杀上了门。

彼时易烊千玺正在补觉。昨晚上接的驱鬼活计折腾了他好久，直到天亮了才把那淘气的婴灵抓起来，害得他一到家连澡都没冲倒头就睡。

谁料邬童这家伙推开家政阿姨进门就吼了一嗓子“易烊千玺你给我出来！”，活生生把小易道长嚎醒了。

易烊千玺险以为仇家找上门了，转念一想自己虽然也干过缺德事但不至于被追杀啊。他睡眼惺忪地下楼，看到邬童后嘟囔了一句：“什么呀，是你啊……有事找我？”

邬童见他一副轻描淡写的样子更是气不打一处来：“你这个贪财的奸商，竟然卖假货给我！这根本不是‘爱情符水’！压根就没有效果！”

易烊千玺：“你放屁！！！！”

易烊千玺怒了。他可以被质疑奸商贪财，但绝不能说他卖假货。这关乎道观的尊严和他在江湖上的名号。

王俊凯接到家政阿姨电话匆忙赶回家时，他的表弟正在被他的老婆拿着木剑追着打。儿时敢和他一较高下争“孩子王”名头的邬童，这会儿被易烊千玺赶得哀嚎不止。

“你这奸商怎么还恼羞成怒呢！”邬童尽管被打，但还要维持霸道总裁的威严，嘴上一点不肯认输，“你给我等着，我出了这道门就去12315投诉你！”

“你还造谣！今天你要是竖着出去，哥名字倒过来写！”易烊千玺快气炸了，他还是头一回被人激得这么不冷静，大有将邬童打死算数的架势。

“冷静冷静。”王俊凯见状忙过去劝架，他并不担心邬童会被打伤，只是见易烊千玺又光着脚在地上踩，怕自己的小宝贝着凉感冒。

“你别拦我，我要揍死他。”易烊千玺在王俊凯的怀里象征性挣扎了两下，就用撒娇的语气告起状来，“我风评被害都怪你！”

“切，我说的是事实。”跑得直喘粗气的邬童总算能停下来擦擦头上的汗。

王俊凯对易烊千玺的依赖相当自得，忍不住就揣起了兄长款：“没事有我呢，等我搞清楚来龙去脉我就教训这小子。”

虽然下一秒就被邬童无情拆穿了：“双标狗闭嘴。”

“……”

易烊千玺深吸口气解释起了前因后果，有理有据连邬童也挑不出错，末了不忘继续委屈：“他说我奸商，你知道的，这本来已经是很损功德的事情了，他还骂我……”

邬童：“不是，他的符水的确没效果啊！”

王俊凯直接把双标的本质贯彻到了极致：“易易的符水从来不出问题。”

邬童气结：“你俩狼狈为奸。”

王俊凯理直气壮：“是你太垃圾。”

话音刚落，仇恨值便成功转移到了王俊凯身上。眼看这兄弟俩就要当场打一架，冷静下来的易烊千玺出面劝和了：“你们先别打， 先听我说。”

邬童挑了挑眉毛：“你还要说什么？”

易烊千玺差点就后悔了，还是忍着一口气说出了自己的猜想：“我的符水绝对没问题，你的蛋糕也没问题，你有没有想过是尹柯的问题？”

“怎么可能！”邬童想也不想就说道，“他怎么会有问题。”

“这可说不准。”易烊千玺给自己倒了杯茶，端上了许久未见的高深莫测的阴阳先生姿态，连语音语调都变了，着实把邬童看得一愣一愣的。

“大、大师有何高见？”邬童忍不住问道。

“没准尹柯早就对你芳心暗许了。所以我的符水没有任何效果。”易烊千玺语气凝重地说道。既然对方诚心诚意地问了，他也见好就收，只想快快把这事度过去。下回打死也不接这种糟心活了。

邬童觉得这个分析甚是有理。

05.

尹柯又被邬童堵了。这回胖虎好言相劝也没有，邬童坚决不肯走，还调了几辆车把停车场的出口堵住了，大有尹柯不下车见面就不让走的架势。

“邬总这是玩哪儿出啊，该不会拒绝太多次恼羞成怒了吧？”胖虎老师担忧地说道，“要不然咱们回楼里，我叫直升机来楼顶接我们？”

尹柯坐在位置上叹了口气：“算了，我去见他吧。”

胖虎老师一听，赶忙从座位底下拿出了速效救心丸：“要是上不来气了马上吃一颗，我十分钟内绝对送你到医院。”

尹柯白了他一眼：“我才没那么激动呢！只是见邬童而已。”

胖虎老师的手依旧在半空巍然不动，十分自信。

然而拉开车门脚还没站到地上，尹柯就缩了回去：“还是给我一颗吧。”

他把药丸揣在手心里，神色淡然地走了出来：“何必费那么大阵仗，邬总想见，那就见一见吧。”

车里的邬童早就忍不住跑出来了，客气地打了声招呼，然后殷勤地邀请尹柯到监控看不到的死角说话。

离各自保镖大约三十米时，两人总算停了下来。尹柯不动声色地与邬童保持着距离：“你要说什么？说吧。”

邬童开门见山：“我喜欢你。你是不是也喜欢我来着？”

尹柯：“……”

见面前尹柯打过很多腹稿，自以为能应对各种情况，诸如包养、契约情人、一夜情等等常见金主文套路，其中自然也包括他最期待的场景——邬童认出了他是谁。没想到这家伙不按常理出牌，第一句话就把他搞蒙了。

尹柯白净的小脸迅速泛红，冷漠的神情也变得不自然起来：“……你说什么？”

“我说你喜欢我。对不对？”邬童再次重复道。

“我没有！”尹柯直截了当地否认。

“不可能，你肯定喜欢我。”邬总再次彰显了自己的霸总本质，有了易烊千玺的话加持，他对自己和尹柯的恋情自信的很，“这是有依据的。”

“什么依据？”

邬童差点就把下符水的事说漏了，赶紧转了话题：“……你别管，就是有依据的。”

尹柯撇了撇嘴，有点生气地说道：“我不喜欢你。”

“可你不是很喜欢我的小蛋糕？”邬童挤了挤眼睛，“胖虎说你每次就算要上跑步机也要把小蛋糕吃完。”

好了，胖虎同志失去了他的年终奖。

尹柯继续否认：“他胡说，你的蛋糕我一口没吃。”

“他说你喜欢我的。”邬童索性把论据的锅扣到了胖虎头上，结果正好戳中尹柯下怀。

好了，胖虎同志可能连他的工作也一并失去了。

“他胡说八道。”尹柯面无表情。

邬童傻眼了。符水没问题，小蛋糕没问题，尹柯也没问题。难道出了问题的是他自己？他开始怀疑起自我了。

尹柯见对方和他一对一说话还会走神发呆，当即气鼓鼓地小声嘟囔：“你压根不记得我是谁，我才不喜欢你呢。” 

走神的邬童敏锐地get到了问题的关键：“我们见过？”

尹柯懒得搭理他：“你慢慢想吧，我有事先走了。”

“等等等等。”邬童拽着人手臂不让走，“我们以前见过面？”

“哼。”尹柯闭口不答。

邬童在记忆的长河中奋力拼搏，企图从周围的水流中抓住一丝一毫关键细节。他苦思冥想，猛地与在河里扑腾的蜘蛛侠对上了眼。

小时候似乎有个家伙特别喜欢蜘蛛侠，每次做小蛋糕总缠着他要画这个……蜘蛛侠，小蜘蛛？

——那个胖墩名字叫什么来着？

是尹树？尹杨？还是……尹柯！

“尹、尹柯……”邬童喃喃道，“那会儿缠着我画蜘蛛侠的，是你？”

——终于想起来了。

尹柯总算扬起了嘴角，可说出来的话还是不冷不热：“嗯，是我。”

“哇，怎么会。你当年可是个小胖子啊……”邬童大惊失色，男大十八变，记忆中的小胖墩竟然成了光芒万丈的大明星了。

“我奶奶爱喂我吃东西，一不下心就胖成了球。去了美国后吃什么都没胃口，所以就瘦下来了。”尹柯自嘲地说道，“每个胖子都是潜力股。”

06.

邬童觉得，他和尹柯不是一见钟情，而是青梅竹马。

但这个观点很快被尹柯否认了。

“屁个青梅竹马。你小时候压根不在乎我，只想拉拢我当你跟班。”尹柯嘴上不屑地说着。

小时候那帮小屁孩太要折腾，总爱拉帮结派，尤其以王俊凯、邬童两表兄弟为甚。尹柯不爱掺和这种恩恩怨怨，宁可在家安静读书，奈何他奶奶让他务必要学会交际，打发他进了那一片的孩子圈，结果进去第一天就被两方势力拉拢。

一方以王俊凯为首，另一方以邬童为首，两人都对“孩子王”的地位势在必得，针锋相对寸步不让。尹柯对谁当“孩子王”都没意见，他是个颜控，王俊凯和邬童长得都还不错，邬童稍稍出色些，但也没出色到可以令他明确站队表态的地步。

后来有一天，邬童端着一个食盒找上了门。

“吃了我的小蛋糕，那就是我的跟班咯。”

年幼的尹柯心理相当成熟，琢磨着一个小屁孩能做什么好吃的小蛋糕，勉为其难地挑了个还能入眼的尝了口，随后便一发不可收拾，对邬童死心塌地起来。

尹柯：“蛋糕真香。”

他爱吃甜食的习惯也是从那会儿养成的。幸亏去了伙食不算太好的美利坚，养刁了的中国胃一直没能感受到家的温暖，所以吃了再多甜食也没发胖，反而日渐消瘦。

每每吃小蛋糕扛饿时，他就会想起邬童。

一天晚上他失眠起来吃夜宵时，看着手里的小蛋糕心想完蛋了，他被一个男人的小蛋糕掰弯了。

此时已经过去了十多年，他俩自小时候一别再也没见过。

尹柯吃着小蛋糕翻出电脑上网搜了邬童的名字，除了一些无聊的八卦外，就是邬童即将继承家产的新闻。新闻里说道，未来邬氏集团也会开发IP投资剧目，进军影视业。据说是邬童立下的豪言壮语。

尹柯觉得是时候了，他迅速修完余下的戏剧课学分，悄悄回了国。

为免惹人怀疑，他特意没签约邬氏集团旗下的经纪公司，而是换了一家，凭借着好皮相和精湛的演技很快崭露头角，果不其然引起了邬童的注意。

尹柯等啊等，等着邬童与自己相认，然而对方压根没认出他来，酒会上还泼了他一身酒。

“对不起对不起……”

见邬童手忙脚乱地道歉，尹柯没生气，反倒笑了。

他记忆中的小男孩如当初一样，一点没养成富二代的骄纵性格，还是待人谦逊又礼貌。

尹柯觉得值了，要是能再吃一次邬童给做的小蛋糕，哪怕得不到任何回应，他也无憾了。

出人意料的是，邬童竟然铆足了劲向他献殷勤，几乎把总裁文里的桥段挨个演绎了一遍，就差强求他做什么了。

尹柯觉得纳闷，不冷不热地由着人示好，打定主意在邬童认出他之前绝不主动。原以为邬童送了三次手作小蛋糕是认出自己了，然而并没有，害他白高兴了一场，结果今天就被人拦了下来摁头“喜欢”。

尹柯预备着抵死不认。没想到啊，他还是心软给邬童关键词提示了。

“所以你是为了我回国的啊？”邬童惊了，他没想到自己和尹柯的爱情居然如此缠绵悱恻跨度悠远。

尹柯默不作声，几乎肉眼不可见地点了点头。

“给我做小蛋糕吃，就是我的人了。”

07.

邬童打电话把王俊凯骂了一顿，怪他记性那么差，连小时候一块玩的人里头有尹柯都不知道。

王俊凯被骂得莫名其妙。当年一块玩的孩子足足有两个棒球队这么多，暑假一结束就各自散了回家准备开学，几年不联系的也大有人在。

“怎么了，生什么气呢？”易烊千玺一脸疑惑。

“邬童啊，这傻逼打电话过来先炫耀了一番自己追到尹柯了，然后又把我骂了一顿，说小时候尹柯就和我们一起玩，怪我不提醒他。”王俊凯挠头，“靠，我怎么可能记得邬童手下的跟班，那群没眼力劲的家伙，不配被本孩子王记得。”

易烊千玺：“……所以，你要‘报复’他吗？”

“啥！”王俊凯对易烊千玺的突然黑化格外震惊，几乎不敢相信这话出自善良正义的小道长之口。

易烊千玺笑了笑：“他不是在我这儿买了符水吗？转账记录我还收着呢，我这儿还有个贴了标签的空瓶子，立马拍了发尹柯邮箱。”

王俊凯“啧啧啧”感叹了一番：“没想到啊易易……”

“谁让他骂我奸商来着，我记仇。”记仇的小道长毫不留情地说道，“快点拍。”

当晚，尹柯的工作邮箱里就躺了一封秘密邮件。

尹柯看到邮件时心平气和的，客客气气地截图发给了邬童：“你说的依据就是这个吗？”

邬童又气又急，他还没想好怎么和尹柯解释这事，然而眼下箭在弦上不得不发了，只好硬着头皮道：“……你听我给你慢慢解释。”

尹柯表示有很长时间可以等一个解释，在此之前他不介意先吃几个小蛋糕垫一垫。

“我想吃澳洲大蜘蛛款的小蛋糕。”

孩子王强有力竞争者邬童看到消息时险些昏过去。

他小时候为了彰显孩子王的气场，玩虫子的时候从来不在人前露怯，导致怕虫这个习惯也就家里几个人知道，这会儿还没来得及和尹柯坦白。

他想以后或许得在厨房常备一个吸氧机。他真的需要吸氧。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/12/24

**Author's Note:**

> 至于为什么要叫小笼包  
> 完全是因为我今天的早饭是这个，而且又软水又多【bushi】  
> 要是今天吃的是奶黄包，他就是奶黄包了【就是这么随便】


End file.
